Taskmaster VS Deathstroke
Description Taskmaster VS Deathstroke is a What if? Death Battle by Nightshadow012 that pits the two greatest antagonistic mercenaries against each other. Interlude Wiz: Mercenaries, guns for hire. The greatest motivator for these soldiers and assassins is money. Boomstick: Along with the perks of a little taste for blood, but these two antagonistic mercenaries take it way too far. Wiz: Taskmaster, the skull-faced mercenary. Boomstick: And Deathstroke, the terminator. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skill to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Taskmaster Wiz: In the Marvel Universe, there were very few who were able to outwit the legendary Taskmaster. Boomstick: Truth is, Deadpool was the only one. Deadpool: Deadpool! Yeah! Sorry, I heard my name and rushed over here. Wiz: What the hell, Wade! You're not supposed to be in this thing! Haven't you had your fun with Deathstroke the last time? Deadpool: Aww, come on, Wiz! You sound just like Logan! Except you're not as cool. Boomstick: You know Wiz, I WILL blow his head off. Wiz: Anyway, before he was the terrifying skull-faced mercenary, he was born Tony Masters, and he grew up discovering he had odd powers. After watching a cowboy TV show, he was able to perfectly duplicate a rope trick done in the show without any practice whatsoever. Boomstick: Weird, huh? Oh, and he was also the star quarterback for his high school football team, and all it took was watching one pro football game, and that was it. Man, I need this photographic memory thing, so I can remember some tricks on hitting on ladies. Wiz: Whatever. After high school, Tony once thought about becoming a crime fighter, but eventually, he decided that crime was more lucrative. So he dawned the costume he wore today and became... Taskmaster. Boomstick: Taskmaster is adept in many forms of martial arts. Considering how he has the photographic memory power, learning how to fight must have been the easy part. He has mastered enough to keep up with some of the greatest martial artists in the Marvel universe like Captain America and Iron Fist. Wiz: He's also copied lots of their moves, too and used them for himself. Boomstick: D-bag! Wiz: Somehow he's also able to duplicate other people's weapons, too. He has a duplicate of Captain America's shield, a sword and a duplicate of Hawkeye's bow as well as multiple trick arrows to compliment that. Boomstick: Not to mention in combat he can actually predict and counter his opponent's moves and even learn them during fighting. He defeated Captain America in a hand-to-hand fight, and he even stole one of Iron Man's stealth armors at one point. Wiz: Despite his amazing power, he's not perfect. His finesse with the shield is still not as good as that of Captain America. And as for archery, Hawkeye still beats him. Sometimes the original is still the best. Boomstick: And also, the thing people say about Taskmaster is "A pale imitation is not as good as the actual thing." Not to mention that he was never able to defeat Spider-Man. Spider and the New Warriors kept on humiliating him, over and over again in Ultimate Spider-Man. Wiz: You think he would've learned by now. But even if he fails, he will always come back, more lethal than ever. Taskmaster: How do you like my Judo? Deathstroke Wiz: In the DC universe, there had never existed a more lethal tactician than Slade Joseph Wilson. Also known as Deathstroke. Boomstick: But before he was the stuff of nightmares, he was an ordinary guy... who just so happened to join the US military when he was 16. Wiz: He studied a variety of martial arts then. But one day, he became the subject of an unprecedented and untested super-soldier project. Boomstick: Let's see, no one tested it before, no one tried it before. Nothing could possibly go wrong now, right? Wiz: You think they would've learned by now. Anyhow, this turned him into the deadly assassin we know as Deathstroke today. Boomstick: You may be wondering why he is missing an eye. Wiz: Once, his son was kidnapped and his mercenary skills were put to the test. Despite a successful rescue, his son lost the ability to speak. And his wife flipped out at him, then Slade was never the same. Yes, by "flipped out", I meant she blew his eye out. Boomstick: I think we ought to get to the good part now, shall we start talking about the weapons? Wiz: Why don't you do it? That is your passion and expertise, I suppose. Boomstick: Oh, Wiz, no one knows me as well as you do. Wiz: And you had to make it weird. Boomstick: Deathstroke wields two machine guns, two pistols, a sniper rifle, a laser-shooting energy lance which doubles as a staff and a sweet sword made of Promethium, which he can also use to block gunfire. Now that's impressive. Wiz: He also has armor made of Promethium and Nth metal, two metals lighter and stronger than titanium, obviously. Boomstick: We have seen so many of those over the years: Vibranium, Adamantium, Ceratanium, Boomstickium... ''' Wiz: Boomstickium? '''Boomstick: That's what my shirt is made of. Wiz: Riiight... Deathstroke also has a healing factor that's perfect for repairing damage. His once had his brains blown to smithereens, but he was fine. Boomstick: He can also use 90% of his brain, and that means he can process information and images nine times faster than an ordinary human being. This gives him extreme reflexes and the ability to... (sigh) Wiz: See faster... So it's no surprise that he dodges gunfire with absolute ease. Boomstick: He has defeated the entire Justice League before, and survived a exploding nuclear submarine. Wiz: Despite all his abilities, he is known for violent outbursts of rage. It is easy for Deathstroke to overpower an opponent when entering a state of extreme anger, but this means that he charges into battle without any perception and regard for even the most perceptible risks. Boomstick: But that doesn't matter because in DEATH BATTLE, all that matters, is being a BADA$$! Deathstroke: I shall never rest, and neither will you! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE It's midnight, Taskmaster is hanging out near a dock with a huge shipment of weapons being unloaded. He activates his comm device, and he talks to the other guy on the line. It's Doctor Octopus. Taskmaster: I've located the shipment. I'm moving in. Doc: Perfect, everything is going according to plan. Suddenly, a gun fires in the dark, and Taskmaster uses his shield to block the bullet that was going to hit him. It was a high caliber sniper rifle. A darkened figure appears near the docks. It's Deathstroke. Deathstroke: This shipment is mine! Taskmaster: Dream on, tough guy! Deathstroke: Stay outta my way, skeletor! Taskmaster: If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Both take a defensive stance. FIGHT! Both draw out their swords, and they start fencing, countering blow for blow. Taskmaster suddenly blocks Deathstroke's sword with his shield. He dashes back and threw the shield at Deathstroke. Death stroke dodges it, and the two keep on fencing until the shield ricochets off a wall, getting back at Deathstroke and hitting him in the back of the head. Taskmaster: Didn't see that one coming, did you? Deathstroke: You haven't seen a thing from me yet! Deathstroke draws his machine-guns, and he fires a barrage of bullets at Taskmaster. Taskmaster blocks it with his shield. Death stroke proceeds to jumping and attempting to kick Taskmaster, which Taskmaster blocks again. Taskmaster dashes back again, and he switches to his bow and arrow. Taskmaster fires an explosive arrow, and Deathstroke catches it, but the arrow blew up in his face. Deathstroke was fine, but his vision was blurred before the smoke from the explosion dissipated. Taskmaster takes the opportunity and jump kicks Deathstroke. Taskmaster: This is no game, freak. World's greatest mercenary, at your service. It's been a fun night, wise guy, but I'm afraid this is where we part ways. Deathstroke: You... Have no idea... WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH! Deathstroke lets out a roar of anger, and he draws his two pistols. Taskmaster draws his shield, but Deathstroke kicked it away using a flip kick. Taskmaster draws his bow and arrow again, and they both start to fire whatever they have at each other. Each of Deathstroke's bullets hit each of Taskmaster's arrows, and the arrows explode on impact with the bullets every time. There was heavy smoke after a couple of rounds, and Deathstroke charged towards Taskmaster, firing two bullets, hitting Taskmaster's left arm and right leg. Deathstroke tries to hit Taskmaster using his pistols, but Taskmaster blocks it with his sword. Deathstroke, kicks Taskmaster in the face twice during their struggle with each other, then he pushes Taskmaster away. Taskmaster: That one hurt! Deathstroke puts away his weapons as Taskmaster switches to his bow and arrow again. Taskmaster fires three arrows at once. Deathstroke crouches, dodging two and catching one arrow, jumps up doing a 360 and throws the arrow back at Taskmaster which blew up in his face. Deathstroke: You didn't see that coming? Deathstroke proceeds to punch Taskmaster a couple of times, and the two starts to box. Deathstroke kicks Taskmaster three times, and finished it off with a karate chop, Taskmaster's fine, but he is getting mad, too. Taskmaster draws his sword again, slashes Deathstroke a couple of times. Deathstroke is injured, but he resumes the fight like nothing happened. Deathstroke draws his sword again, except this time, he breaks Taskmaster's sword in half with a single strike! Taskmaster: What? Deathstroke: It's a shame, it was a nice sword. Deathstroke runs back and grabs the shield that was on the ground. Taskmaster follows him. Death stroke throws the shield at Taskmaster, but Taskmaster jumps up and dodges the shield flash. As Taskmaster lands, Deathstroke draws his sword one last time, and pierced through Taskmaster's chest. Taskmaster gurgles as he bleeds. Deathstroke pulls his sword out, Taskmaster's down. Deathstroke: What a joke. KO! Deathstroke picks up the shield and got away. The shipment was gone, though. We see Spider-Man coming and humiliating Taskmaster's body. Analysis Boomstick: Awesome. Wiz: Taskmaster might have had a slight skill advantage, having taken moves from countless martial artists, but the skill advantage is almost negligible. Boomstick: Yeah Deathstroke had everything else. Wiz: Deathstroke had the superior armor and the healing factor, giving him the endurance and durability advantage, and even though Taskmaster did have the shield, he did not have the means to put Deathstroke down for good. Boomstick: See? Healing factor, folks. Wiz: And having superior reflexes means that even though Taskmaster can predict and imitate Deathstroke's moves, Deathstroke could also react to and counter Taskmaster's moves. So in a hand-to-hand fight, there's no guarantee who will win. Boomstick: Again, the skill difference is insignificant. But here's the thing: Deathstroke defeated the entire Justice League on his own while Taskmaster struggles to beat Captain America and Iron Man teamed up together. Wiz: That's not mentioning how he keeps getting humiliated by Spider-man, too. So despite his skill and memory, there was just so much more working out for Deathstroke. Boomstick: The point was that Taskmaster didn't have the heart to beat Deathstroke. Wiz: The winner is... Deadpool: Spider-Man! Wiz: Shut up Wade! Deadpool: Okay, Wiz! Wiz: (Annoyed grunt) The winner is Deathstroke. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! ???: Alright, avenger, I assume you could beat me in a fight, but here's the thing... Do you want to? THE DARK KNIGHT RETURNS... AGAIN. Category:Death Battles Category:Comics themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles Category:DC vs Marvel themed Death Battles